Acima Das Estrelas (1/2)
by Spooky Jr
Summary: Mulder and Scully follow a case, which leads them to Colorado. When their plane crashes, they are left stranded and hurt on a mountain in the middle of a blizzard. A young girl who survived the crash shall teach them the meaning of believing in the unbeli


TITLE: Acima Das Estrelas  
AUTHOR: Spooky Jr.  
EMAIL: CuteAndCudly@Yahoo.com  
DISTRIBUTION: It goes to Gossamer through me. HFTFBISMU is can   
have it. Anyone else, if I havn't sent it directly to you, you   
can have it. Just e-mail me and let me know and keep my name and   
addy attached.  
SPOILERS: extremley small one for Emily. Blink and you'll miss it.  
RATING: PG   
CATEGORY: S/A  
CLASSIFICATION: M/S Friendship. MT/Mulder and Scully angst.  
SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully follow a case, which leads them to   
Colorado. When their plane crashes, they are left stranded and   
hurt on a mountain in the middle of a blizzard. A young girl who   
supposedly survived the crash is found seemingly unharmed.   
Toughing it out with the agents, it's now a fight for their lives.   
But there's something about this young girl the agents are   
unaware of...  
  
DISCLAIMER: There not mine. Never have been, never will be. Mulder   
and Scully belong to Chris Carter and Co. Anyone other than   
Mulder and Scully belong to me and are the sole property of my   
imagination.  
  
FEEDBACK: Is DEEPLY appreciated. I really want to know what you   
think of this one!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: Thanks to my editor's Melinda and Melissa. Melinda   
this story was made possible because of you! Thanks to   
Vickie Moseley and one of my best friends Sarah for beta-reading   
for me. I would also like to thank my good friends Kat, Randi, and   
Tiger Country DJ's Jimmy Brooks and Devan Adams.  
  
Author's notes follow at the end.  
  
"Acima Das Estrelas"  
by Spooky Jr.  
  
  
FBI HEADQUATERS  
JANUARY 18  
BASEMENT OFFICE  
8:32 A.M.  
  
  
Taking off her reading glasses, Dana Scully   
sighed as she closed her laptop.   
  
She looked up to notice Mulder still engrossed   
in the same file he had been reading almost an hour ago.  
  
"Mulder, we really need to get going," she said,  
rising from her chair, "we're going to miss   
our flight."  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming Scully."  
  
Closing the file, Mulder stood, grabbing his   
coat off the back of his chair.  
  
"Explain to me again why we are going on this wild  
goose chase?" Scully inclined, her arms crossed in  
mock Scully fashion.  
  
"I already told you, Scully--"  
  
"Yes, Mulder, you *told* me, but you didn't  
explain anything."  
  
Mulder leaned back against the edge of his desk,  
"Two teenage girls disappear from their homes over   
the course of a week, no phone calls, no ransom   
note and they're found dead days later just miles from   
their home."  
  
"Mulder, tragic as it is, I still fail to see  
the X-File in it."  
  
"No ransom note Scully. I believe the killings may   
be connected--"  
"How?" Scully questioned, cutting him off, "how are the killings  
connected? Mulder this is a locals case."  
  
  
"I didn't say they were connected, I said they *may*  
be. Big difference there."  
  
Scully let out an exasperated sigh, sometimes this  
man was just impossible to work with.  
  
"Fine Mulder, how may the killings be connected?   
Please note I said 'may' 'ol wise one."  
  
Ignoring her smart-ass comment, he jumped into his  
conclusions, "the girls went to the same high school. Neighbors   
reports describe the same man being seen last with the two   
girls just prior to their death. Now I believe that he   
could have doings with a local occult group, which would explain   
the ritual-like symbols burned into the skin of the girls'   
backs."  
  
"See, right...here," Mulder said, opening the file,  
presenting her with gruesome photographs of naked flesh   
burned with an object in the shape of a star with-in   
a circle. "It's as if he's branding them, labeling them."  
  
'Back to square one, here we go,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Mulder, I still say this is a locals case. I see no indication  
of our aid being needed in this case."  
  
"It is Scully. There is something here that the locals won't  
see. A connection of some sort. I'm telling you Scully, I've  
seen this type of thing before. They're going to find  
the killer at the expense of a lot of lives that CAN be spared."  
  
Sighing, Scully resigned on trying to argue any further.  
It was no use, once he was set into a mode he never   
backed down. 'Head like a rock,' she thought ruefully.  
  
"Fine, but we really need to go. Our flight is at 10:30,  
and to be honest I don't feel like being late for it.  
Also I have to stop by my place to pick up a few things and   
I'm sure you need something from your apartment as well."  
  
"Actually I already have everything. We're set to go as soon as   
you're done."  
  
Grabbing her coat and belongings, Scully headed   
towards the door, Mulder right behind her, his hand   
unconsciously taking its place on the small of her back.  
  
  
DULLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT  
GATE 2  
AMERICAN AIRLINES   
FLIGHT 1007 TO DENVER COLORADO  
9:42 A.M.  
  
  
Making good time to the airport, Scully now sat  
in the waiting area, being thankful for the ample   
time to review the case before they were to board.  
  
Mulder sat beside her in one of the rock hard chairs  
munching silently on a pack of sunflower seeds.  
He had insisted they stop in the gift shop  
and buy a bag before they left.  
  
As Scully sat waiting, her eyes wondered around  
the terminal building. People were   
everywhere, it was quite a crowded evening.  
Most were sitting at the same gate they  
were, waiting for their flight.  
  
Two children, who Scully assumed were brother  
and sister, ran up and down the floors  
ignoring their mother's protest to sit down and  
behave.  
  
Scully smiled slightly to herself as she watched   
them play, giggling and laughing happily.  
  
She wondered if she were to have had a chance  
to bare children what kind of mother she  
would've been. 'Loving,' she thought,  
'and very over-protective.'  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as the attendant  
over the loudspeaker announced their flight was  
boarding.  
  
After baggage check they made their way  
up the ramp and onto the plane, finding their   
seats fairly easy.  
  
Shocking enough the seats were in first class,  
'must've done something right.' Mulder thought,  
setting their carry-on bags in the over-head  
compartment.  
  
Once settled, Scully reclined back into her seat,   
being thankful for the extra leg room. Even being   
short like she was, some of the seats still weren't   
all that roomy.  
  
She looked over, catching a glance at her partner   
looking out the window.  
  
"See anything interesting, Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah. I never noticed how beautiful  
some of these landscapes are."  
  
"It's not until you've seen them from 40,000 feet   
in the air, that you've seen beauty," Scully quipped.  
  
"I never really cared to look though," she inclined,  
leaning her head back against the rest, "not that  
I have a fear of heights or anything," she added.  
  
"Oh, of course not." Mulder replied, a devilish grin  
crossing his features.  
  
"Mulder I do NOT have a fear of heights!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not saying you do Scully. I'm just agreeing  
with you," Mulder said playfully, throwing his hands up   
in the air in mock surrender.  
  
"Then get that smirk off your face." Scully spat out, trying   
to act mad, 'but when you're around this man it's nearly  
impossible,' she thought, as the corners of her mouth   
curved into a gentle smile.  
  
Lying her head back, Scully closed her  
eyes hoping for once that maybe she'd  
be able to catch a few moments rest.  
Plane rides had not always been the high  
point in her life, but taking as many  
as she had in the past seven years  
she'd learned to get used to them.  
  
If she was lucky, she was usually able  
to sleep through most of them comfortably.  
Mulder always seemed to have a knack for  
sleeping in the oddest positions and  
strangest places, 'must've caught on,'  
she thought ruefully.  
  
Mulder sat quietly pouring over  
the file, flipping pages as he went  
and mentally taking in details.  
  
An occasional cracking of a sunflower seed   
was the only sound that emanated from him.  
  
A girl was reported missing on December  
31st and it took the local PD almost  
three weeks to finally admit they needed   
the help of the FBI.  
  
The mother of the girl explained  
that her daughter had gone out that evening  
to meet some friends at a gathering and was   
supposed to call when she arrived.  
When she failed to call, the mother contacted  
one of her daughter's friends whom claimed  
that she had never shown up.  
  
A search was immediately put underway, neighbors getting  
involved, searching the local areas, but coming  
up empty handed.  
  
The second incident came three days later.  
Jessica Wilson was on her way home from school,  
her mother claimed after her daughter  
failed to show up she contacted the police.  
  
The police booked it as a run-away case  
for the first week or so. Due to the mothers  
desperate pleading that their daughters were  
not the kind that would run away and lack of   
evidence there of, they labeled it as a simple missing   
persons case. At first they suspected one or both  
of the mothers and then foul play,  
but lack of evidence again  
made is almost impossible to point  
to them. The local PD questioned  
friends and classmates of the girls as well  
as the family of the friends and some of the relatives  
of the missing girls.  
  
A vague description was given of the apparent  
suspect who was last seen with the two girls.  
All claim that not much could be seen. Having on a black  
hooded over jacket, faded black jeans and a pair  
of white jogging shoes. Height was around 6'2"  
and medium build.  
  
After doing a quick once over of the file,  
Mulder closed it, reaching his arms in  
the air in vain attempt to stretch.  
He glanced over and down the aisle  
of the plane, noticing four rows back a young  
girl with golden blond hair and delicate  
features. Her hair hung loosely around her  
shoulders, coming down just past shoulder length.  
She was only around the age of 14 or so, Mulder noted.  
  
She had soft brown eyes and soft  
skin. Her face was almost like that of  
a porcelain doll. She was clothed in  
dark black jeans and a white pullover.   
She wore a thin gold cross, a lot like that of Scully's.  
  
The young girl looked up, smiling sweetly when she  
noticed Mulder looking her way. Mulder waved,   
throwing a gentle smile her way.   
Memories of his sister floated into his  
mind. Doing a comparison, noticing that his  
sister would look a lot like the young girl  
at that age, except for the blond hair.  
Her teddy bear brown eyes were just like Samantha's,  
he remembered.  
  
Averting his attention back out the window,  
his gaze dropped onto his sleeping partner.  
  
Moving his hand gently across her face, he  
brushed away an errant strand of hair hanging  
haphazardly across her face. Trying his  
best not to wake her he quickly removed his  
hand before she woke, but it was too late.  
Her eyes were open and staring up at him.  
  
"Evenin' sleepy head," Mulder replied smiling.  
  
"Mmm," she mumbled, "what time is it Mulder?"  
  
Mulder looked down at his watch, reporting it  
was a bit past 12:40. "We're only a little  
over two hours into the flight," he replied.  
  
"Going back to sleep?" He asked, staring down  
at her.   
  
"Doubtful," she replied, rubbing the sleep  
from her eyes with the backs of her hands.  
  
A sudden jerk of the plane snapped her to full  
alertness. Jerking to one side  
and then to the other, the plane continued jostling   
a few times, before finally turning back on  
track.  
  
Big bumps and bad turbulence  
hit the plane hard as the cries  
of children and the panicked voices of  
passengers floated through the air.  
  
The over-head intercom click and induced  
static for a few moments before the  
voice of one of the flight attendants  
filtered through loud and clear,  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry  
for the inconvenience, we've run into  
some slight turbulence. We ask that you stay  
calm and please remain in your seats.  
The seat belt sign has been illuminated and   
will remain that way until the turbulence has   
passed."  
  
Mulder and Scully exchanged glances.  
  
Scully leaned over and whispered into  
Mulder's ear, "SLIGHT turbulence?"  
Gripping the arm rest on the side,  
she clenched her eyes shut and  
waited for the frenzy to subside.  
  
Mulder grinned, "I'd hate to see what  
real turbulence is."  
  
Rocking back and forth a few more  
times for good measure, the plane finally settled  
back down as the attendant came through on  
the speaker again.  
  
"Sorry about the turbulence, you  
may unbuckle your seat belts and  
resume your activities."  
  
Scully looked towards Mulder,  
her knuckles sheet white and still  
gripping the armrest.  
  
"Mulder, remind me next time  
we're on a case to drive!" She hissed.  
  
"Awwww Scully," Mulder said,  
imitating his best puppy dog face,  
"it's not that bad."  
  
Scully just looked away laughing  
slightly. Her eyes wondered to the young girl  
Mulder had noticed a while ago.  
Memories of Emily surfaced. Her delicate blond  
hair and sweet face.   
  
She took in girls' elegant looks and threw  
a sweet smile her way. The young girl  
returned the smile waving Scully's way.  
  
The young girl was sitting beside another woman,  
whom Scully assumed was her mother. 'Splitting  
image, like mother like daughter,' Scully mused.  
  
Suddenly an involuntary shiver ran through her body and  
down her spine.   
  
She pulled her jacket tighter around her arms, in effort   
to warm herself.  
  
"Cold?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Just a little bit." Scully inclined.  
  
The plane began rocking, slightly at first.  
Causing some of the passengers to become uneasy.  
More turbulence followed as it jerked  
harshly to the left and then to the right.  
Lights in the cabin began to flicker,  
off and then back on.  
  
Static once again flowed through the intercom,  
as the voice of a different attendant filtered through.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, once again we  
have run into some turbulence. Please  
remain in your seats and we'll  
get through this as quick as we can."  
  
Scully looked over towards Mulder,  
exchanging glances.  
  
Speaking with their eyes, having no use for  
words, conversation silently flowed between them.  
  
'Mulder, I don't like this.'  
  
'It's nothing Scully, just some turbulence.'  
  
'Some?' Scully intoned with her eyebrows, arching  
them high almost into her hairline.  
  
Another jerk, hard. Throwing passengers  
who were not buckled in, slamming onto  
the floor of the plane.  
More flickering lights, off and on, flashing harshly.  
Static from the intercom floated through, but no voices  
came on explaining that everything would be  
fine. That it was just a little turbulence.  
  
The lights in the cabin flickering out, shouts from   
passengers emitted into the air, screams of scared children,  
frantic voices and people fearing for their lives exploded   
everywhere.  
  
A sudden pull from the front of the plane sent  
passengers jerking forward in their  
seats. The plane careened towards the mountain  
terrain below. Snow covered hillsides  
dotted the ground below. A loud explosion from the rear  
end of the plane burst in the air. All went silent before  
a second explosion, bigger and closer erupted.  
The plane was crashing Mulder and Scully realized just  
before all went black.  
  
  
CRASH SITE  
GRAY WOLF MOUTAIN  
OUTSIDE DENVER, COLORADO  
ELEVATION 8,000 FEET  
47 MINUTES AFTER CRASH  
  
  
A fog was blocking her brain from  
thinking straight. Her eyelids felt  
droopy and heavy as she tried to open them.  
On third try, she finally succeeded.  
  
Sitting up slowly the last moments came floating back  
to her like a bad dream. Looking around she took in her   
surroundings. The plane had crashed near the top of  
a mountain. Debris and parts of the  
plane were scattered everywhere. She noticed she  
was laying, in what used to be the aisle of the  
plane. Looking up, she noticed that the roof of the  
plane had been totally pull off and was now  
missing.   
  
Windows were blown out and glass now lay  
shattered everywhere. She looked around  
frantically searching for Mulder. He was  
no longer in the seat beside her.  
  
She slowly lifted herself off the floor,  
a sharp paining in her wrist making her yelp.  
Cuts covered her hands and  
legs. A trail of blood ran down the side of her head.  
Reaching up to feel the damage, a medium size  
gash covered the side of her forehead.  
  
People were scattered everywhere. Laying up  
and down the aisles, in seats. Some had even been  
thrown outside of the plane and now lay on the dirt   
covered terrain.  
  
Surveying the area, still searching for Mulder,  
she made her way towards the back of the plane.  
She gruesomely noted that the plane had crashed  
head first. It had made a beeline straight  
for the mountains.  
  
Nearing the end of the plane she spotted a prone  
form lying on their side. Stepping closer she   
noticed with horror that it was Mulder.  
  
Quickly kneeling down, she turned him  
over on his back. He had a bad cut of the side  
of head, which was bleeding pretty badly.  
His pulse was a bit rapid, but was other  
wise ok. His left arm was badly swollen  
and she was almost certain it was broken.  
  
As she inspected the rest of him, he started to  
stir and mumble.  
  
"Mulder?" she asked, leaning down to close  
to his head in order for him to hear her.  
  
His eyelids slowly started to rise.  
First the left, then the other.   
  
"Mulder, wake up." She said, gently  
rubbing the left side of his face, careful  
of his injuries.  
  
Moaning once more, he started to raise  
his head. Scully positioned herself  
behind him, sliding an arm behind his  
back, she slowly helped him into  
a sitting position.  
  
"Mulder, are you hurt anywhere?" she question,  
weaving her hands gently through his hair,  
looking for any bumps or signs of trauma.  
  
"Yeah, my arm is killing me."  
  
"Yeah," she said, gently grazing his left  
arm with her fingertips, "I think it's broken.  
There's no way of telling for sure, but  
I'm pretty certain it is."  
  
Mulder just nodded, directing his gaze to the floor,  
upon which he was sitting.   
  
"Mulder, I'll be right back. Just stay here,  
I'm going to take a look around. See if there  
are any other survivor's."  
  
She walked her way to the pilot section of the plane.   
Captain and co-pilots were both dead.  
  
Seats were trashed. Cargo, luggage and baggage,  
strewn up and down, what once was the isle  
of the craft. Checking bodies, she made  
her way to the front part of the plane.  
  
An older man sitting more towards the middle of the  
plane was barely alive, hanging on to the  
last thread of life he had left.  
  
A young woman lying on the floor, her body  
curled up in a fetal position laid breathing heavily,  
drawing in some of her last breaths. Her clothes were  
covered in life-giving blood. Pumping it  
through her body only to be coursing out  
onto the floor of her final resting place.  
  
A solemn tear trickled down her face,  
leaving a dampened trail in its wake.  
  
This is a bad dream. She kept repeating the phrase to herself,  
thinking that she was going to just wake up any moment  
now and this would all be over with.  
  
It wasn't. As much as she wished and hoped  
for it to be, this was reality. Without  
help or any medical supplies, she was to no use   
to the people, she realized sadly. Resigning she   
made her way back to where she had left Mulder.  
  
"Is everyone...?" He didn't have to finish the question.  
  
"Yeah, I believe so Mulder. We need to get out of here.  
Go someplace up higher in case someone comes looking for us."  
Mulder nodded in agreement, there was  
no sense in staying there. The crash site  
had done turned into a graveyard for the   
passengers of the flight.  
  
Wrapping an arm around his waist, she gently  
guided him to his feet. Keeping her arm draped around  
him, they walked their way to the middle section of   
the plane.  
  
An opening, where the side of the plane had been ripped off   
and discarded, made an escape out of the plane.  
Stepping over the sharp shards of glass, they stopped  
just inside of the opening. Daylight streaming in through  
all the broken windows and shining brightly through  
the opening. Scully put her hand of to her eyes, shielding  
them from the bright sun.  
  
She untangled her arm from Mulder's waist and replaced it  
back on the side of his arm, still giving him some support.  
He rested his good arm against the side panel of the  
plane, leaning heavily on it.  
  
Scully stepped outside of the plane, Mulder right behind  
her. Glass and debris covered ground. Looking around,  
they took in the sight before them. A mountain range.  
They had crashed on a damn mountain. The mountain ascended  
steeply upward. They were already elevated at least 7000 feet,  
Mulder noted. Trees as far as they could see, and freshly fallen  
snow occupied the ground.  
  
It was freezing, at least 30 degrees, and they didn't have  
any jackets on. Scully had a coat on over her business  
suit. Mulder sported a dress suit as well, only a suit coat  
protecting him from the fierce cold invading them.  
  
Luckily they had brought extra coats in preperation  
for the cold weather, but now it would do them no  
good as their bags were somewhere in the rummage of the crash.  
  
  
Mulder looked over in Scully's direction, noticing for the  
first time the extent of her injuries.  
  
"You're hurt," he pointed out, almost as if a question.  
  
"I'll live, it's really not that bad," she explained, a ghost   
of a smile pursing her lips.  
  
Mulder gave an imperceptible nod, leaving it at that.  
  
They started the journey up the hill, watching  
rocks and tree stumps as they went. The cold weather,  
making the tedious task that much more difficult.  
  
Looking up towards the sky, impending gray clouds loomed  
overhead. The weather situation turning from winter storm  
to near blizzard conditions. The harsh wind blowing hard against  
their bodies, having no windbreaker protection on them.  
  
Tree branches swayed roughly above, threatening to break  
any moment under the weight of the blowing wind.  
  
Looking up ahead, shrubs and trees lined the ascending  
hilltop. Walking against the wind, gusts prevented them from  
keeping a good pace.  
  
Working their way towards the top, snow began to fall harder,   
making the scenery look like that of a winter wonderland.  
  
Finally finding a place with a good surrounding  
of trees, they stopped and decided to reside there  
for the time being. Scully gently let go  
of Mulder's arm, which she was holding to help guide him  
up the steep.  
  
Mulder slowly knelt and turned around, leaning his back  
up against the side of a large tree.  
  
He ached. His body ached everywhere and he had a major headache  
to add to the list of problems.   
  
Once Mulder was settled for the moment, Scully stood,  
looking around at the horizon of imagery. Shaking from the  
cold she quickly knelt back down beside Mulder, occupying the  
spot just to the right of him.  
  
Scanning him over with her eyes, she noticed he was   
shaking violently from the cold as well. She could almost   
inaudibly hear his teeth chattering, but god bless him he   
wasn't saying a word of complaint.  
  
"Mulder, I have to set your arm. If I don't do it soon  
it can lead to damage. Also the longer it stays without  
being set the harder it'll be to fix," she stated.  
  
He looked up, meeting her eyes and just nodded.  
  
"Mulder," she said, breaking the frosty silence, "will you  
be alright if I leave you here for a few minutes? I'm going to go  
back down the plane and see if I can find any blankets that  
weren't damaged. Maybe I can find some of our luggage as  
well. I need some string to use to set your arm."  
  
Off his silent nod, she rose. The freezing gusts' of  
wind hitting her like a hard blow the stomach, making her  
wrap her arms tight around herself. She chanced a quick glance   
at Mulder and noticed that he was already exhibiting the  
early signs of shock. He was shaking almost uncontrollably.  
  
She walked down the hill, slipping on rocks and tree roots.  
Dress shoes were just not made for these conditions, she mused.  
The plane was in clear sight, even from where they were sitting.  
Trying to remember the one section of the plane where the luggage   
was stored. No easy task, since no particular section of the plane   
was tangible.  
  
Remembering that the cargo area was usually near the back,  
she looked for the smaller sets of wings that were  
attached to the plane in that section. Making  
her way closer the plane, being extra careful as to the  
shards of glass on the ground, she made her way to  
what she assumed was that area.   
  
She climbed in the plane through an opening. It was  
more of a small square shaped hole in the middle of the side  
of the plane. Lifting one leg and putting it  
through the hole, she grabbed the wall of the hole in the front  
of her, leveling herself. Once steadied, she lifted   
her other leg, turning around and quickly jumped onto the floor.   
  
  
  
A flashlight would've been helpful at the moment, but the   
absence of one left her with having to adjust to seeing in   
the dark. Only faint shimmers of light made their way into the  
interior of the plane. Once her eyes were focused   
she looked through the plane, trying to spot any blankets that   
were in useful condition, or any blankets at all for that matter.  
  
Outside she could hear the wind howling in a threatening  
manner. The storm was drawing closer.   
  
She directed her attention back into her  
search, feeling around in the dark with her hands.  
Something soft came in contact with her hand.   
A blanket. A faint sense of hope washed over her.  
  
Grabbing the blanket the wrapped it around her  
arms, trying to protect whatever body heat she had left.  
  
Walking further back into the plane, another blanket  
came into view, lying on the floor amongst a pile  
of intangible trash.  
  
She knelt down attempting to pick it up and dust off  
some of the debris. Their luggage. If she could   
only find some of their luggage. In vain attempt she  
began looking around. The suitcases and both of their bags  
were black in color. 'Perfect,' she thought, 'just perfect.'  
  
She caught a small, silver gleam  
out the corner of her eye. About six feet away,  
something metal and shiny. Her bag! The small metal   
name tag, shining its way through the dark.  
  
Grabbing the strap, she slung the bag on her  
shoulder and tried to keep balance of the two blankets.  
The cold air was more than she could take. Turning  
around, she began her journey to what she  
thought was the front of the plane. Dark, black  
clouds made nightfall rise and impend on them   
at an early hour. Because of this she could no longer see  
anything. Even her hand in front her face was no longer visible.  
  
Her mind reeled. The fear of leaving Mulder up there  
alone with no warmth provider and being stuck in this plane  
almost brought her to her knees.   
  
Looking up, something white peered its way through the  
dark. Fabric. White fabric... kind of like a shirt.  
A piece of cloth. Thinking it was someone's clothes,  
Scully drew closer. That was until the fabric moved.  
Stopping dead in her tracks, Scully began to step  
backwards.  
  
Continued in Part 2. 


End file.
